


That's Not My Name

by MotherOfOompaLoompas



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Mistakes, Rex regrets everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfOompaLoompas/pseuds/MotherOfOompaLoompas
Summary: In a culture that considers names sacred, it is not often that someone will call a clone the wrong one.He was going to get so much crap for this.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	That's Not My Name

The 501st had been traveling alongside the 104th since their last shared campaign, which had given the troops some time to mingle. It had also let Rex see more of his ori’vod, whom he didn’t get much time with.

They had just finished a sparring match and were engaging in playful banter when it had slipped out.

“Shut up, Cody.”

Wolffe paused before merely looking him in the eye and raising a singular eyebrow.

Rex realized his mistake.

“That’s not my name.”

“I know, Wolffe,” Rex agreed, dread pooling in his stomach.

“Good.”

Wolffe turned away from him once again, finishing cleaning up the equipment they had used before heading back to the barracks for some down time.

Rex knew that his overly calm reaction to being misnamed was only the beginning. Soon, both of their troops would know, and Rex would be the subject of endless teasing.

Rex resigned himself to his fate.

He just hoped Cody wouldn’t find out.


End file.
